1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insertion device wherein a bending section is provided in an inserting section, and the bending section is bendable in first bending directions perpendicular to a longitudinal axis and in second bending directions perpendicular to a longitudinal axis and the first bending directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Publication No. 2012/074013 discloses an endoscope which is an insertion device, wherein a bending section is provided to an inserting section, and the bending section is bendable in bending LR directions (first bending directions) perpendicular to a longitudinal axis and in bending UD directions (second bending directions) perpendicular to a longitudinal axis and the first bending directions. In this endoscope, a bending operation knob which acts as a manual bending operating section is coupled to a held section casing of a held section, the held section being provided to the proximal end side of an inserting section. Furthermore, a bending operation dial which acts as an electric bending operating section is coupled to the held section casing.
In this endoscope, a motor which acts as a driving member is driven by inputting an electric bending operation with the bending operation dial. Upon driving the motor, an electrical driving force from the motor is transmitted to a first rotating member which is a sprocket, etc. provided inside the held section casing, and the first rotating member rotates. Thus, one of first linear portions, such as bending wires, etc. which are extended inside the inserting section, is pulled, and the bending section is bent toward one of the bending LR directions. Furthermore, upon inputting a manual bending operation at the bending operation knob, a manual driving force from the bending operation knob is transmitted to a second rotating member, such as a sprocket, etc. provided inside the held section casing, and the second rotating member rotates. Thus, one of second linear portions, such as bending wires, etc. which are extended inside the inserting section, is pulled, and the bending section is bent toward one of the bending UD directions.